parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 17 - Clettus and the Windmill (Michael Brandon-US).
Clettus and the Windmill is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Clettus as Toby *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Old MacDonald as Dusty Dave *Hugo as Harvey *Agent Xyz as Terence *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas (cameo) *Wa-Wa as Rheneas (cameo) *Professor as Peter Sam (cameo) *Baby Globox as Trevor (cameo) *Koala Kong as George (cameo) *Luigi as Butch (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves (cameo) *Henrietta as Herself (cameo) *Michael Angelis as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: There are many beautiful places on the Island of Universal. The characters and engines love the pretty watermill, the peaceful canals and the castle on the lake. Clettus's favorite place is the old windmill. The windmill is worn, it cannot make much flower now. Clettus loves to watch the sails go around. And the miller is his friend. *Old MacDonald: Good morning, Clettus. *Narrator: One day, 91 and Clettus were collecting a load of flour to take to the market, but were now busy watching the windmill sails, that they forgot to look where they were going. All the flour was ruined and the miller was upset. *Old MacDonald: If I can't sell my flour, I'll have to shut down the windmill. *Clettus: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Sighed Clettus. Hugo and their engine arrived to put the cars back onto the tracks. 91 was sad. *91: What will the miller do if the mill shuts down? *Clettus: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Clettus: But we must hurry, 91, there's a storm on the way. *Narrator: Clettus couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't the thunder and lightning that kept them awake. He was still worrying about the miller. That stormy night, the old windmill was struck by lightning. The next morning, Heisler 91 chuffed carefully along his branch line. The storm had torn trees from the ground and the farm buildings have been damaged. Then, Clettus saw the most shocking sight of all. *Clettus: The windmill is broken! *Narrator: He cried. *Old MacDonald: This means the end of my business. *Narrator: Said the miller sadly. *Old MacDonald: I can't afford the timbers to make the repairs. *Narrator: Clettus really wanted to help. *Clettus: There must be a way. *Narrator: Suddenly, his driver saw a fallen tree ahead. Hugo, his engine, Agent Xyz, and his tractor were clearing the track. Commissioner Gordon was cross. *Commissioner Gordon: This storm has caused confusion and delay. Remove this tree inmediately! *Narrator: Clettus had an idea. *Clettus: Please sir. The windmill has been broken. The wood from this tree can mend it and make it work again. *Commissioner Gordon: A splendid idea. *Narrator: Agreed Gordon. Clettus and his engine proudly took the tree to the miller. The miller was delighted. *Commissioner Gordon: Now we can build our windmill back up again. It would be good as new. *Narrator: Clettus watched as the work began. It took a long time, but as last the windmill was completed. Gordon was most impressed. The miller was grateful. *Old MacDonald: Thank you, Clettus, your idea saved my windmill. *Narrator: Clettus beamed happily. Now the windmill produces more flour than ever before and Clettus and his engine make twice as many deliveries to the market. They never tire of watching the sails go around and are both very proud that the miller now calls it: Clettus's Windmill. Category:UbiSoftFan94